


The Life and Times of Matt Murdock

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Hanging By A Moment [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Background information, Catholic Guilt, F/M, Family History, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Jessica Jones is a Good Bro, Marriage, My brain is crazy, Past Child Abuse, Past Kidnapping, bre writes shit, headcanons, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The background information for Cats In The Cradle and the rest of the 'Hanging By A Moment' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Matt Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this may not make complete sense to those of you besides OhMerlinsBeard, but it is the Background information for an unfinished one-shot based off one of our roleplays that will be super duper long. It was also be angsty, and it will require tissues so if you don't already, I would suggest hoarding your own box of tissues like I do.

How old Breana and Matt are in Cats in the Cradle. Let's say Matt became Daredevil in 2013/14 for this. Then she would have been rescued when she was 14/15. Matt took care of her, supporting her through her recovery and making sure she ate enough. After finding out that Donald Davenport was her father, Matt wanted to take her to meet her family but then Ultron happened and all the planes beside what the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. had were grounded. Also, with the reveal of the Bionic Academy, Matt didn't know how to get into contact with him. Like Tony, you had to either know people or be an excellent hacker to get in contact with him. All the while, Matt was trying to be a good little Catholic boy and had Catholic Guilt about being Daredevil even though he was able to save her from a group of gang members led by Nathaniel Winthrop, an MIA scientist who was descended from an old mob family. Matt had his suspicions about Winthrop wanting to get revenge on Donald Davenport, though he couldn't exactly be sure about he whether he was working for Fisk or not. 

By that point, they were their own little family band with Karen, Foggy, and Claire, and Matt had come across Jessica Jones a few times as Daredevil. Long story short, after he had to do something near Luke's bar, Jessica had Luke close the bar early and she made him a drink "to relax him," she had said. After half of it, he was tipsy and by the time he was done, he was loosey goosey. Jessica asked what was eating him and talked it out of him. Her and Luke gave him surprisingly good advice. "She's seventeen, almost legal age Don't act like her parent when you're not, if you are doing that and could just continue taking care of her. Take her out to dinner maybe a movie." Because of the costume, Jessica didn't know he was blind but he got comfortable with them and when Jessica got into legal trouble, he revealed who he was in a heartbeat. He just couldn't not do that. Jessica and Luke understood about how it was essential to keep his identity secret.

Matt finally let things work out the way they were supposed to and on April 30th, 2017, he took Breana out for dinner on her 18th birthday. He skipped the movie part and took her home, putting his records on and dancing with her. He kissed her just as the clock struck 12, and then they to bed, deciding to talk more in the morning. He made her breakfast: waffles and eggs. He wasn't going to risk burning himself with bacon fat. Breana didn't mind, plus she got to eat more waffles without the bacon. they did talk, and the next was history. They'd been dating for four years when he proposed in 2021. They got  married that next spring, with Foggy as his best man and Karen as her maid of honor. They had been married since 2019. Luke and Jessica were there too, along with Claire. It was small, but it worked from them. Father Lantom married them. He'd seen a lot in all his years, but never had he seen more love than the look on Matt's face.

Luke and Jessica were thinking about getting married, and after going to a wedding they decided to go for it. They had the reception on the roof of Luke's building after clearing in with the building's owner. It was perfect for them. Hell's Kitchen was their home, no matter what crazy shit happened there. They were the Defenders.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt would have been able to major in law from the beginning since he took classes in high school that also provided dual credits in college. Though he had to do things by touch, he was able to keep keep up with his work easily and he became the lawyer you know him as today.


End file.
